The Ghost of You
by LunnVic
Summary: Tú me hiciste creer que me amabas. Ni siquieras eras realmente consciente de lo que hacías. Tú provocaste esto. Laven. Spoilers último chap. Angst.


_Bueno, esto es algo extraño… no ha acabado como creía que lo iba a conducir en un principio. Pero más o menos me ha gustado como ha quedado. Quizá el Allen es algo OOC, pero bueno. Realmente no me importaba más que acabar el OneShot a pesar de lo cortito que es. _

_¿Disfrutad? ^^º_

_____________________________________

**The Ghost of You.**

_Y en el final del mundo. La última cosa que veo… eres tú._

Todo era Oscuridad, lágrimas y heridas. En aquel mundo reconstruido no había cabida para otro sentimiento que no fuese la desesperación. En aquel cielo cubierto por nubes grises y espesas. En aquel campo de hierba seca y en aquel espacio escalofriantemente triste.

Los relámpagos se dejaban ver tras los desgajos aterciopelados del firmamento, y la lluvia caía, caía. Y yo sólo podía estar allí, quieto, observando a mi alrededor. Observando la completa calma, la absoluta tetricidad de aquello.

¿Era ese el perfecto Nuevo Mundo que Dios nos había prometido a los Noés? ¿Habíamos sufrido tanto, habíamos acabado con tantas vidas sólo para ésto? ¿Había acabado con él sólo para sentir sobre mi piel los impactos continuos de aquella luvia maldita?

Él nunca volvería a casa. ¿Tuvo acaso alguna vez una casa? ¿Acaso yo era su hogar? ¿Acaso había tenido entre mis sábanas un lugar real en el que permanecer? Pero él había mentido. Había mentido, y sus palabras me habían desgarrado por dentro. Recordaba esa sensación, los músculos forzándome a golpearlo, mis cuerdas vocales vibrando en un grito que nunca escaparía entre la cárcel de mis dientes. Te lo merecías. Te merecías la muerte, ¿verdad? Nunca habías sido mío. Tampoco era lo que había querido. No considero a la persona amada una propiedad. Sólo una necesidad.

Pero yo sólo quería tenerte cerca. Saber que nunca me ibas a abandonar. Incluso cuando él comenzó a tomar mis sentidos. Incluso cuando su voz tomó mi voz. Incluso cuando él se hizo cargo de mis manos, mis pupilas y mi cuerpo en completo. Cuando me convertí en su marioneta, cuando mi mente delirante se entregaba a su sadismo incompleto, esperando despertar y encontrarte. Incluso cuando el Demiocuarto me permitió quererte, sabiendo así que algún día la tomaría en tu contra, acepté, y seguí queriéndote.

Hasta que tú dejaste de quererme. No tenías derecho a abandonarme. No tenías derecho a dejarme solo aquel día. Ningún derecho. Eras lo único en lo que me apoyaba, la única luz sonriente y apabullante que iluminaba las oscuras calles de mi alma. Las razones dejaron de ser lo primero. ¿Imaginas acaso el miedo que se siente al ser absorvido por otra consciencia? ¿El no tener idea alguna de cuando volverá o qué hará con tu cuerpo la próxima vez que te posea? Te necesitaba. Te necesitaba conmigo para poder confiar en mí mismo. Algo extraño me decía que por alguna obscena razón el Decimocuarto no te haría daño. Y funcionó. Hasta que el engranaje se rompió, ¿recuerdas?

Tú dijiste que me amabas. Pero todo era mentira. Debí haberlo supuesto. Debí haber supuesto que tus palabras sólo eran creadas por el interés. Por el interés de un colchón y una buena noche. ¿O acaso sólo era mentira para mí? Dime, cuando le besabas, ¿te llenaba ese contacto igual que me habían llenado los tuyos a mí?

Y cuando le decías que le amabas, y él clavaba en ti sus ojos fríos, ¿suspirabas y volvías a besarle con una sonrisa? ¿Pensaste alguna vez en lo diferente que éramos él y yo? ¿Pensaste una sola vez lo raro que era el estar meciéndose entre un extremo y otro?

Él y yo no éramos muy distintos, pero tampoco iguales. Alto y fuerte; pequeño y débil. Frío y desconsiderado; cálido y servicial. Negro y largo. Blanco y corto. Negros. Grises.

No fueron celos los que sentí. El sentimiento que me atravesó con más fuerza fue la desolación. Otra vez, otra traición. Otra vez solo. De nuevo una persona mentía para beneficiarse así misma. Y, aunque lo sabía, no podía dejar de quererte y herirme al mismo tiempo. Me hería el quererte, y el que le quisieras. Porque tal y como lo vi aquella noche, esos contactos eran muy diferentes. Había amor en ellos. Lo que creía que había habido en nuestras noches y en nuestros momentos, lo que había confundido; ahora me lo mostraba con total brillo una de las personas a las que más odiaba en el mundo.

No me volví loco, ni un suicida. Simplemente, tu traición me dolió más que todo lo que le había dolido al Decimocuarto la traición del Conde. No había habido ni un s´ólo punto en el que ambos sufrimientos pudiesen compararse. Los trapicheos del Conde eran niñerías comparadas con las heridas que tú me habías hecho. Evidentemente, ¿quién iba a querer a un niño maldito medio Noah, pudiendo tener a un excelente samurái japonés? Claro, ese idiota daba más juego. Él se resistía, ¿verdad?

Simplemente, el Decimocuarto y yo decidimos volver. Volver al lugar de donde no debimos salir nunca: del círculo de nuestra familia. Volver con los Noah.

.

Y en ese último día. Lo último que vi. Fuiste tú.

El Decimocuarto y yo ya éramos uno, y mi fuerza y lealtad se habían sumado a su sadismo y oscuridad. Ya no era un niño sensible. Había crecido, pero tú seguías igual. En aquel Nuevo Mundo en vías de abrirse a nosotros necesitábamos Bookmen que guardasen nuestra historia, sí, pero tú sobrabas. Por uno que perdiésemos no pasaría nada.

Todo estaba en llamas, y éstas se reflejaban en tu único iris verde. Nos rodeaban.

«_Nunca te enamores de una persona cuyo trabajo es mentir. Piénsalo. Ha vivido cuarenta y nueve vidas, Decimocuarto. ¿Y si tuvieras que sentir celos por cada amor que ha fingido?_»

Yo, el Noé del Amor. Yo. Yo había sido traicionado. Y sin embargo no podía sentir otro sentimiento que no fuese amor. Y tanto amor me ahogaba. Tanto amor que hacía querer ahogarlo también. No era ira, eso lo sentían otros. No era lujuria, no era dolor, no era traición. Era simplemente amor.

Las chispas volaban por el aire ennegrecido. Los tronces quemados chascaban a un ritmo frenético, y dentro de mí sentía el golpeteo de un tambor profundo. Mi corazón reaccionaba al volver a verte.

Habías sido totalmente libre de dejarme.

Totalmente libre de dejarme atrás.

Me habías creído cuando te decía que te amaba.

Y aún así había seguido jugando, oyendo las mismas palabras de otros labios y repitiendo exactamente las mismas sílabas con el mismo tono de voz con el que las oías.

Y allí estabas. Su cuerpo en tus brazos y lágrimas de ámbar en tus ojos. ¿Cuantas veces habías conseguido hacer creer a alguien en tu amor? Eras un Bookman, por Dios, tu trabajo era mentir. Sonríe y lo tendrás. Lo que quieras.

-Allen.

Y sonó como todas aquella noches. Era tu voz, al fin y al cabo. No sé por qué esperaba otra cosa. Avancé hacia él. No podía creerlo. Entre sus dedos escapaban cabellos finos y negros. Sus brazos sostenían un cuerpo inerte. El fuego elevaba el olor a sangre.

-Allen, ¿por qué... ?

Lo observé. Lo abrazaba con fuerza. A Kanda. A Kanda. Siempre, siempre Kanda. A quien había amabo de verdad. Al único al que se había entregado por completo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué los había traicionado? ¿Y POR QUÉ ÉL ME HABÍA MENTIDO A MÍ?

Quedé frente a él. Apretó contra su pecho a Kanda, como si lo pudiera proteger de mí. Como si aún quedase algo de vida en el japonés. Como si el Alma Karma no hubiese absorvido toda su miserable vida para proteger al Bookman. Me había parecido totalmente subrealista que el gran Kanda Yuu hubiera tomado parte en ese juego de sentimientos llegando incluso a sacrificarse por él.

Nos miramos.

-Lavi –fue lo único que pude decir.

Me miró como su hubiese muerto y me hubiese visto renacer:

-Allen... Allen... ayúdanos. Estás aquí. Creíamos que había muerto.

Sonreí torcidamente:

-Más o menos he estado muerto, ¿no lo crees?

La duda apareció en sus ojos:

-Podrías haber salvado a Yuu.

Toqueteé con la punta de la bota el costado del japonés. Seguí sonriendo.

-¿Podría? ¿Hubiera querido salvarle?

Me ocultó su rostro tras el hombro del Alma Karma. ¿Arrepentido?

-No sabía que te lo tomarías así.

-Claro –sonreí. De alguna forma, fue una sonrisa sincera. Como las que solía enseñar antes-. Todos somos igual de mentirosos que tú, Lavi. Si fuera verdad, podría decirte que yo tampoco te quería. Y que no me dolió que andases jugueteando con ese subnormal.

Lo demás sucedió de forma natural, como ensayada miles de veces. El sonrió. Lo abrazó aún más. Yo me acerqué. Mi mejilla en su rostro.

-Hubo un momento en que te quise de verdad. Pero...

No dijo nada más.

Nunca más.

.

Me hice creer a mí mismo que lo había matado para que se reuniese con Kanda. Y, en el fondo, realmente lo pensaba así. Destruimos el Viejo Mundo. Pero el Nuevo no tenía nada que envidiarle. Era igual de oscuro y sombrío. Incluso aunque sólo vivíamos poco más de cien persona en él. Los años pasaban igual que pasaban la scucharachas por en medio de una sala vieja. Rápido, sin pausa, dando mil vueltas. Dando asco y provocando gritos. Lo único que añoraba la cucharacha era un lugar donde esconderse de los que pasaban. Esconderse de lso demás humanos, evitando conjeturas. Evitando sus reverencias infusas. Evitando a las otras cucharachas.

¿Qué quería una cucharacha sino que desaparecer de cualquier peligro? Sin embargo, esta cucharacha era inmortal. Y los seres inmortales son precisamente eso, inmortales. Siquiera me quedaba la muerte.

.

Y, exactamente tres siglos después, cuando ya los humanos tomaban el mundo como suyo y los Noés empezábamos a cer en el olvido, apareciste.

Llovía. Y tú me miraste como en el primer día. No sonreías. Sólo hiciste una reverencia. Y supe que no eras tú. Que podrías ser exactamente igual. Pero la simetría de tu rostro lo desmentía. Tus ojos verdes. Tu atuendo de simple campesino. Y, sin embargo, no eras el Lavi que yo conocía. Porque no eras tú.

-Señor, me suena su rostro –dijiste. Verdad en tus pupilas. En las suyas-. ¿Puede ser que lo haya visto en otro sitio?

La misma sonrisa. ¿Por qué latía mi corazón si no eras realmente tú? ¿Por qué si sólo eras una reencarnación? ¿Si aquel cuerpo idéntico al tuyo siquiera albergaba tus recuerdos?

-Puede que... en otra vida –contesté. Había olvidado el sonido de mi voz.

Sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Sonrió como sonreiría un campesino que lleva sus veinte años de vida trabajando en el campo.

-Parece cansado, señor. ¿Le apetece algo de comer? Vivo solo en una pequeña cabaña, pero ayer fui al mercado y hay comida de sobra para dos.

De nuevo los latidos. Era el Noah del Amor. Necesitaba Amor. ¿Y una vida traqnuila junto a un campesino tranquilo? Sin secretos. Lo prefería al mentiroso Bookman. Aquel campesino era... como tu fantasma. Como un fantasma de tu alma que había preferido tomar otro camino.

Lo pensé.

-Supongo que... de acuerdo.

Sonrió. Me alargó su mano, rasgada del trabajo, y la estreché.

-Yo soy Allen –me presenté.

-Yo soy Deak.

Lo miré a los ojos.

-Hola, Deak.


End file.
